1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device with an adjustable board structure, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of adjusting panel modes according to demand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional tablet computer has various operating modes. The conventional tablet computer includes a fixing mechanism for fixing a panel relative to a pivoting shaft, so as to switch the tablet computer in a rotary mode or in a fixing mode. However, an actuating component of the fixing mechanism of the conventional tablet computer is usually disposed on the panel, and an engaging portion is disposed on the pivoting shaft for engaging with the actuating component, so disposal space of the panel of the conventional tablet computer is limited due to a large number of components disposed on the panel.